In the telecommunications or electronics industry, it is common practice for a technician (also referred to as a “linesman”) to climb a columnar member, such as, for example, a pole, a tree trunk, and the like to install equipment, to repair broken or damaged communications equipment, to test equipment, and/or to perform other work-related tasks. To safely and effectively climb the columnar member and perform line work, the technician must maintain and properly utilize various types of climbing equipment.
As a result, technicians employ climbing equipment that conventionally includes a pair of gaffs, a body belt, and/or a safety strap. In general, the gaff is a sharp blade protruding from the inside of the technician's footwear about mid-foot level and having straps that secure about the leg and/or feet of a technician. To climb a columnar member such as, for example, a pole, the technician drives one of the gaffs into the pole, steps up onto the gaff, and then drives the other gaff into the pole at a higher position. The technician continues taking steps up or “gaffs up” the pole until reaching a desired height.
The body belt is secured around the waist of the technician. The body belt includes pockets for carrying tools and rings (e.g., “D-rings”) for attaching the safety strap. The safety strap may include a hook (e.g., snap buckle) at each end and a buckle for adjusting its length. During climbing, both hooks of the safety strap are attached to the same ring of the body belt on the technician's left hip. Once in a position to perform line work, the technician releases one end of the safety strap from the body belt and wraps the safety strap around the pole. The technician then reattaches the end of the safety strap to a right D-ring on the belt to support his/her body, thus freeing the technician to use his/her hands at a desired working elevation about the pole.
During elevated line work, both gaffs are pressed into the pole and the technician leans back against the safety strap. This position allows the weight of the technician to be supported by the gaffs and the tension in the safety strap.